


Among My Stars

by Jules_poupard



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, inspired by CMBYN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules_poupard/pseuds/Jules_poupard
Summary: While spending the summer with his grandparents in beachy suburban New Jersey, Isak meets a mysterious older stranger blown into town by a film project he is pursuing. What starts as a frustrating fascination turns into a smoldering, morally-questionable love affair that brings two hearts together while ultimately revealing both boys' true natures. Can they accept the truth in time to choose each other?- So I saw Call Me By Your Name and was inspired, so I wrote a little excerpt that I am actually writing a real novel based on but I thought it would be fun to adapt it to fit Isak and Even, so here we go!





	Among My Stars

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading my other fic, then don't worry because I haven't abandoned it! I am going to update it within 24 hours of posting this!
> 
> This is just a short little excerpt that is setting the tone and heart of this story, so bear with me. Please give me any feedback, ideas, opinions, criticisms, etc that you have after reading this, as it will help me not only progress the fic, but may inspire me in my other writing. 
> 
> P.S. The title is a lyric from Mystery of Love by Sufjan Stevens 
> 
> Kudos and Comment!!! <3 As always, Alt Er Love <3

I couldn’t look at him as I spoke, so I turned my head and studied the leaves on the trees. “I dare you…” I whispered under my breath, not wanting him to hear as I voiced my first true thought. “Do you ever envy the moon?” I heard myself ask. I heard his sharp intake of breath, imagined the way his lips curled around the air. Deciding to be brave, I turned my head and met his sparkling blue eyes that were already watching me. His skin was pale like the moon, long fields of porcelain as he lay on the cold ground. My fingers twitched as they fought the urge to reach out, to discover if those sensuous plains felt as magical as they looked, if the risk of getting lost was worth it.

“Sometimes I do.” He finally spoke, his words slithering under my skin. “I envy its freedom. I envy its nerve to watch over the night, to illuminate the dark where hidden things thrive.” He admits, eyes turning from mine to admire his subject in the sky. “The moon gets to be among her stars.” I joined him in admiring the night sky, hearing the longing he couldn’t articulate aloud, feeling it with my own heart.

“I don’t envy the moon and her stars. I am among mine.” I breathed, fingers inching closer. His fingers tangled with mine and I released the first weightless breath maybe in my entire life. I was among my stars.


End file.
